The present invention relates to fluid delivery devices, and more particularly, to a mixing valve for use with a faucet and including a molded waterway assembly.
Single handle faucets typically include mixing valves that control the flow of both hot and cold water to a delivery spout. These faucets have found wide acceptance and are commonly constructed such that a handle or knob is movable in distinct directions to adjust the temperature (i.e., the mix of hot and cold water) and the flow rate of water.
Conventional mixing valves typically include a machined brass body and associated brass fittings. The brass body usually includes a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet, and a mixed water outlet. An adjustable valve element, typically either a mixing ball or a slidable plate, is manipulated by a handle to control the aforementioned temperature and flow rate of water. In conventional faucets, copper tubes are usually brazed to the inlets and the outlet(s) of the valve body and to associated fittings. Following the brazing operation, an etching or bright dip operation is typically performed to clean the metal surfaces of contaminants.
It may be appreciated that such conventional mixing valves have certain disadvantages. For example, the cost of copper tubing and the additional assembly cost associated with the brazing and bright dipping operations may be significant. The bright dipping operation may also result in the undesirable deposit of metal on the valve body. As such, it is known that the use of plastic materials for waterways may reduce cost, eliminate metal contact, and provide protection against acidic and other aggressive water conditions. The use of non-metallic materials in plumbing fixtures is significant given the growing concern about the quality of potable water. The U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, NSF International (National Sanitary Foundation) and other health-related organizations are actively seeking to reduce the metal content (i.e., copper and lead) in water.
As such, there is a need for a fluid delivery device, such as a mixing valve, which may use a standard brass body while eliminating brazing and bright dipping operations.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a waterway includes a base having an upper surface and a lower surface, a first inlet opening extending through the upper surface, an outlet opening extending through the upper surface and positioned in spaced relation to the inlet opening, and a first projection surrounding the first inlet opening and extending upwardly from the upper surface.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a waterway assembly having a base supported by the holder, a hot water inlet tubular member having a first end fluidly coupled to the base and a second end configured to be fluidly coupled to a hot water supply, a cold water inlet tubular member having a first end fluidly coupled to the base and a second end configured to be fluidly coupled to a cold water supply, and an outlet tubular member having a first end fluidly coupled to the base and a second end. The base includes an upwardly extending first projection in fluid communication with the hot water inlet, and an upwardly extending second projection in fluid communication with the cold water inlet. A valve assembly includes a hot water inlet port receiving the first projection and in fluid communication with the hot water inlet tubular member, a cold water inlet port receiving the second projection and in fluid communication with the cold water tubular member, an outlet port in fluid communication with the outlet tubular member, and a lower surface facing an upper surface of the base. The valve assembly further includes a movable valve member configured to control the flow of water from the hot water inlet port and the cold water inlet port to the outlet port.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a waterway assembly having a first inlet fluid transport component with opposing first and second ends, an outlet fluid transport component with opposing first and second ends, and a base with an upper surface and a lower surface. The base is fluidly coupled to the first end of the first inlet fluid transport component and the first end of the outlet fluid transport component. A channel is formed within the upper surface of the base. A valve assembly includes a first inlet port in fluid communication with the first inlet fluid transport component, an outlet port in fluid communication with the outlet fluid transport component, and a planar lower surface facing the upper surface of the base. The valve assembly includes a movable valve member configured to control the flow of water from the first inlet port to the outlet port. A seal is received within the channel of the base and sealingly engages the planar lower surface of the valve assembly.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a holder formed of an electrically non-conductive material, and a waterway assembly supported by the holder and formed of an electrically non-conductive material. A valve assembly is fluidly coupled to the waterway assembly and includes a valve body formed of an electrically conductive material. An electrical conductor is electrically coupled to the valve body and to a capacitive sensor.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a waterway assembly having an outlet tubular member and formed of an electrically non-conductive material. A manual valve assembly is fluidly coupled to the waterway assembly. An actuator driven valve assembly is also fluidly coupled to the waterway assembly. A controller is in electrical communication with the actuator driven valve assembly. A capacitive sensor is in electrical communication with the controller and is configured to detect the touch of a user, wherein the controller controls the actuator driven valve in response to the touch detected by the capacitive sensor.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a valve assembly having a valve body and a bonnet supported by the valve body. The bonnet includes a flange defining a retaining groove. A sleeve is received over the valve assembly and includes a lip defining an opening and configured to be received within the retaining groove. The flange selectively prevents axial removal of the sleeve from the bonnet.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.